


No Place Like Home

by HiddenSloths



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pegging, Sex Toys, Trans, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSloths/pseuds/HiddenSloths
Summary: With Amanda now in college, Erin and Damien have a chance to further deepen their relationship in the privacy of Erin's home. But, Damien is keeping a secret from him, one that he wonders will make or break their relationship
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona
Kudos: 12





	1. New Semester, New Beginnings

Today was the day: the last day that Erin would be with his wonderful daughter Amanda. Embraced in a hug, the two linger for a moment, silent tears streaming down both their cheeks. When they finally part, the two look at one another until Amanda breaks the tension with a toothy grin.

“Come on, now, Pops. Can’t be having all the waterworks now. I need your help.” Erin nods, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, returning a smile.

“Okay, Manda Panda. Let’s get your car saddled up with your things and we can head out once Damien arrives.”

It was a bitterly sad day, but a day that was coming a long time ago. The two enter the house empty handed only to return to her car with boxes and other items in possession, filling the car quickly to the brim. The trunk space was the first to go, now the back seat. Soon, the passenger seat would be occupied and the only space left would be the driver’s seat. And that would be reserved for the driver, the soon-to-be college bound student.

As they’re finishing up, a familiar car enters their driveway, occupying the space next to Amanda’s car. The driver’s door opens, and a cloak flourishes in the wind, long strands of dark hair twirling about. Erin waves to Damien as he makes his way over to the duo. He’s wearing his work outfit, a light blue polo shirt and light brown khaki pants. The look is tied together but a nice pair of black loafers. His hair is tied up into a ponytail that loosely drags about on his shoulders, his spectacles glistening under the sunlight.

“Greetings… My apologies for my tardiness. I’m afraid work held me up longer than anticipated. What can I do to help?”

“Hey, Damien. It’s no problem, we were actually just finishing up. If you need me to, I can drive us first.” Damien shakes his head, smiling.

“No need. I wasn’t that far from here, I have plenty of energy.” Erin shrugs, sighing with a bit of relief. He was a bit worn out from the hours spent packing, and was honestly glad he could just rest in the car.

“Sup, Damien?”

“Hi, Amanda. Are you looking forward to the new semester?” She sheepishly grins, giving a light shrug.

“I guess so. Ready to take on some new challenges and learn new things and break the rules. The usual hijinks.” Erin gently elbows her in the side, and she winces and groans, totally playing up on the victim part.

“No rule breaking, missy. Be on your best behavior. Just because I’m not there, doesn’t mean you get to act unruly.”

“Yeah, yeah… But, seriously, I’m pretty stoked.” She grins, clutching her camera backpack close to her. Erin smiles, ruffling her hair. She grumbles, swatting his hand away, but smiles. “I’m ready if you two dinos are.”

“Hey, now, we’re not that old.” Erin quips. Damien chuckles, getting back into his car. Erin opens the side door and gets in, the door shutting. He is still amazed at just how clean Damien’s car is. He would never have imagined that Lucien would be capable of keeping it from getting messy. Either that or Damien cleans his car out regularly. Must be nice to be capable of such a strenuous task.

The A/C begins to blow, cool air hitting Erin’s face. He tilts the chair back a bit, parting his long lavender hair out of his face. He decided business casual would be the way to dress for this occasion, though, he regretted it now with how hot he quickly got. That’s when he realized he had taken his nice black blazer off and left it on the couch. The ensemble “well put together dad” look was now ruined, leaving only a short sleeved white button up shirt and dark jeans with his lightly used sneakers.

“You look nice today… You wanted to dress up?” Damien asks, as though reading his thoughts, pulling out from the driveway. Erin longing looks towards the front door, as it shrinks.

“Yeah. I had a nice blazer too, but, believe it or not, I started to get a bit hot wearing it and packing ‘manda’s stuff. So, I took it off. Completely forgot about it till now.”

“Want me to stop so you can go get it?”

Erin seriously contemplates this. But, ultimately, he shakes his head.

“No, no… Can’t keep her waiting.” Plus, the A/C was drawing him in, and so was the sleep in his eyes. He yawns softly, and from the corner of his eyes, sees Damien smile.

“Take a nap if you want, it’s at least a two hour drive with the traffic as is right now. I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

You don’t have to tell me twice, he thinks to himself, eyes fluttering closed and dozing off. When he comes to, he sits up, stretching in his seat. 

“Sleep well?” Damien’s voice rings in his ears, and Erin yawns.

“Yep! I feel like I could take on the world now!” If only that were true. His body ached all over. He probably should have taken more opportunities to join Craig at the gym.

“Good! We’re almost there, just ten minutes away.” Erin scans the road ahead of them, noticing that Amanda is in the lead. Damien is keeping a good pace behind her car, driving steadily and smoothly. The amount of items piled in the back look dangerously high, now that he is truly seeing it. And he can only hope that a cruiser doesn’t spot the car, and pull her over.

Though, through luck, the two cars arrive on campus without a hitch. The school towers before them, with multiple buildings stretching across the land. There is a large staircase that leads up to the main building, along with a ramp. There are multiple people walking about, entering and leaving the building, and many of them carry items he has seen on Amanda’s person. Ranging from canvases, to small black portfolio cases, to backpacks, the area is busy with young adults and old adults alike, getting to their destinations.

They park at the lot, and all head into the main building. Damien is more prepared than he could have ever hoped to be, and must have done some research ahead of time. He swiftly leads them into the office where Amanda can get her dorm arrangements.

“Wow, Damien, I’m impressed that you knew where to go. I had a feeling we would be lost trying to find the place.”

“Oh, I’ve worked here before on a few small projects. I have a general understanding of the layout.” Amanda grins, giving two thumbs up of approval. Wow, two already? It was hard just getting one thumb up of approval from her. But, Erin beamed with pride nonetheless, proud of just how capable his boyfriend was in these situations. Well, proud in general, really.

Once Amanda received her key and map, the trio set off towards the dorms. The dorms were townhome style, fairly small and conjoined. Each townhome contained a driveway and a single garage. Hopefully Amanda’s roomie wouldn’t mind her parking there. With the location of her new housing located, it was time to bring her car over to unload everything. I, being a wonderful father, volunteered to the task. Amanda hands me her keys, and I take off in a light jog, having to slow it down to a walk within minutes until I reach her car.

Pulling the car up to the driveway, we unlock and open all the doors, beginning to file in one by one with all her things.

Inside, the home was quite spacious, but furnished. The living room had a sofa, love seat, coffee table, entertainment center where a good sized tv sat on. The kitchen was next to it, with an open archway leading to it. The fridge was average in size, had an upper door for the freezer while the bottom contained non-frozen goods. Upon opening it, it was empty. No new roomie yet.

There was a small backyard that was fenced in, and what looked to be a small grill. He could finally get a chance to show off his non-existent grilling skills, teaching his daughter the art of burning things down. Yeah, probably best to avoid the grill.

There was a staircase where they all headed up towards. There was an open loft space, with windows on either side of the walls letting natural light in. To their left was a long hallway, two doors on both sides with one at the very far end. Though, the door at the end looked to be some kind of closet or storage area. Upon further investigation of the doors, they notice placards with names, one of them reading “Amanda.” So, there was her room.

They enter the room and are greeted by a nicely furnished area, a small full size bed on one side of the room, only a mattress and bedframe. The other side of the room had a small table and chair. Opposite from where they stood in the doorway was a dresser, large enough to hopefully contain all her clothing.

They all get to work grabbing the boxes and items from her car, and trying to get them all into her room. It takes them a good two hours to get the task, a lot faster with Damien there. Once down, they all plop down onto the couch taking a breather.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but I am famished. What about we go grab a bite to eat in the area, see what there is?”

Amanda grins, standing up immediately.

“I’m so ready!”

They’re all bundled in Amanda’s car, with Erin sitting in the passenger seat and Damien in the back. Amanda heads to the small midtown area, where small businesses and restaurants alike line the streets. They pull into a general parking lot, and begin to walk around, looking for something that catches their eye. Finally, they all happen upon a spot they all collectively agree to enter: Antonio’s Cafe.

At the table, they scour over the menu. The prices weren’t too terrible for an Italian place, and they even had a good deal on pasta. Erin decided to make his own pasta with angel hair, diavolo sauce, and sausages. Damien opted for a shrimp salad that had walnuts and strawberry vinaigrette dressing. Amanda got a small personal pan pepperoni pizza for herself. Classic.

Everyone eats, light and small chatter about. Erin occasionally casts a glance towards Damien. He ate in such a refined manner that Erin felt almost… dirty? Mannerless? He kept wondering this as he slurped up noodle after noodle.

“Soooo… dad… Number one dad… Absolute dad of dads…. The one and only father…. Dadtron…”

“Out with it, ‘Manda…” She grins.

“Maybe we could get a dessert? And maaaaaybe I’ll share with you two.” He laughs.

“Of course you can. Go crazy.”

“Sweet! Can we get one of everything?”

“Uh…” Damien smiles, leaning his head in his hand.

“I wouldn’t mind covering my dinner and the dessert, Erin.” He looks over to Damien, baffled.

“Oh, that’s not necessary, Dames, I can cover it all. It’s no problem.”

“I’d like to treat Amanda, I figure getting her dessert would suffice?” She grins wide, sneering at Erin.

“Man, might have a contender for the best dad award. But, in all seriousness, I just want those Italian donuts with the sauces.” She licks her lips, and boy, did my stomach growl out towards the thought of those sweet little doughy pillows. And, in light of not wanting to argue and ruin the evening, I decided to relent, and let Damien pay for not only his dinner but for the dessert as well.

Once we finished our meal and paid, we headed back to the dorms. Amanda parks her car in the driveway and we all step out. The sun has just about set, only the colors of dusk dancing in the sky, the impending darkness swallowing it. Amanda wraps her arms around Erin, giving him a tight squeeze. It nearly knocks the air out of him, but he hugs her back with fervor.

“I’m… going to miss you a lot, dad…” Her voice muffles out, along with a few sniffles. He sniffles as well, trying to hold back the tears.

“I’m going to miss you, too, sweetpea… It’s so hard to believe you’re all grown up and going to college now… Miss the days where you ran around in just your diapers.” She laughs softly, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away. She leans in, kissing him on the cheek before darting off to the door.

“Night dad… I love you.”

“Night, honey. Make sure to text or call me when you can. I’ll try not to reach out… too often anyways… I love you, stay safe. Don’t stay up too late. And don’t eat sugar before bed. And don-t”

“Dad!” Amanda laughs, shaking her head. “I get it. Bye! Love you!”

And with that, she disappears into the home, the door shutting closed behind her.

A hand presses on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Erin looks over to Damien, who is wiping a tear from his eye.

“Ready to head home?”

“Yeah.”

It takes an hour to head back to the cul-de-sac, with Erin at the helm this time. Damien, in true Damien fashion, insisted on driving them back, but Erin was more stubborn this time. They pull into Damien’s driveway, stepping out of the car.

Erin stretches, his body beginning to grow tired once more. Damien steps up to him, shyly taking his hands into his. Erin smiles at him.

“Your eyes are quite puffy now…”

“Am I still beautiful at least?” Damien laughs, nodding.

“Always… Well, I suppose we will part ways for now.” Damien lifts a hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss. Erin can’t help but blush, though he has experienced this numerous times.

“Already? You don’t want to come over or…” He sheepishly nods, and Erin chuckles. “You don’t have to be shy about asking me to hang out. You know I don’t mind spending time with you after hours. Especially after hours.”

Damien nods quietly, beginning to lead Erin towards his home. A home now void of his sweet daughter. A home where they could both truly be alone for the first time in months since they began dating. It was exciting.

Erin fumbled with his keys until he finally got the right one into the slot, unlocking the door and allowing the two men inside. Closing the door behind them, Erin begins to say his usual dad quip, but is immediately cut off by Damien’s lips on his. He moans softly into the kiss, reaching for the hair tie that kept Damien’s hair in place, removing it. His hair tumbles downwards, splashing about on his shoulders.

They move towards his bedroom, kissing lips, cheeks, necks, whatever their lips could contact as they made their way in. They stumble onto the bed in a heap, but their kissing is unbroken. Erin pulls away panting softly as he reclines on the bed. Damien leans over him, his hair spilling onto his cheek. Erin careers one of his cheeks, pulling him down for another deep kiss.

Damien begins to unbutton Erin’s shirt, lips trailing kisses down his chest. Damien’s long and slender fingers push the fabric aside before settling on either nipple, pressing them between fingers. Erin’s breath hitches, and his back begins to arch slightly. He pants as Damien works on him, his finger lacing themselves within his long dark strands.

Suddenly, his pants begin to vibrate. Rather, the phone in his pocket is vibrating. Damien pulls away, sitting up. Erin does the same, grabbing the phone and answering it.

“H-hello?” He says, albeit breathlessly.

“Dad? You sound like you ran a marathon. You’re not having a mid-life crisis already, are you?” Amanda’s voice responds. He chuckles.

“No, no… Not yet anyways. What’s up, kiddo? Already dropped out?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. Was just giving you a heads up to make sure you didn’t start selling my old bed.” They laugh until the silence settles back in. “I just wanted to call to say I met my roomie. She’s pretty cool. She has dyed hair, but like, in that ombre style. It starts off with a nice light blonde and goes down to a blue! Can you believe it? So cool.”

“So cool.” He mimics, smiling at Damien. Damien smiles back, leaning back and propped up by his hands.

“Yeah, so, we have the same music taste AND tv show taste. So glad that survey wasn’t useless. We’re actually about to head out to see a movie in town.”

“At this hour?”

“Dad, it’s not that late. Plus, it’s at a drive-in theater. Sooo cool.” He had to admit, it was pretty cool. Besides, she was an adult on her own now. She could make her own decisions. He was grateful that she was at least giving him the tabs willingly.

“That does sound cool, sweetie. Eat all that popcorn and candy you can handle. Have fun!”

“Thanks, dad, have a good night. See ya!” The call ends, and Erin apologetically smiles at Damien.

“Sorry about that… Want to continue or…?” Damien leans forward, placing a small kiss on his lips.

“Of course… Lay back down and I’ll continue where I left off.” Damien whispers softly into his ear, giving it a gentle bite. He shivered, goosebumps trailing along his skin. Damien wasn’t usually so bold, but when he behaved like this, it really got him going.

So, he obliges, lying back down, and Damien once again descended upon his chest, toying away at his nipples. Erin sighed softly, his heading tilting to the side, hands clenching at his sheets.

Damien let one hand trail down till they reached his belt buckle, undoing it swiftly and tugging it off the belt loops. It clutters to the floor, and the zipper is zipped downwards, his erection bulging forth. In one quick movement, Damien removes both underwear and pants from his person, setting them aside. He spreads his legs apart, hands firmly placed on his inner thighs as his lips continue to trail down.

Erin bites down on his bottom lip as Damien reaches the beginning of cock, trailing further down and down and down until finally it hits his tip. He shudders lightly as the tip is enveloped in his warm, soft, moist tongue, and it teases and prods around in his mouth. Breathing quickening, he clenches at the sheets even more so, bucking his hips ever so slightly towards Damien, trying to communicate with his body that he wants more. So much more.

Damien’s hands now move down to his cock and balls, and he is pumped slowly at first as his balls are juggled in his hands. He sighs, pleasure oozing out of his breath. He hears the sound of Damien’s mouth slurping and sucking away on his cock, and his hand pumps him faster and harder. He shuddered, closer to the edge, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly now his tanned knuckles turning a shade of white.

With one last final hard pump, Erin ejaculates straight into Damien’s mouth, who eagerly swallows each and every drop. He pulls away, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand before going back up to him with a kiss.

Damien then flops down beside him, nuzzling up to him. Catching his breath, he looks over to Damien.

“Shall I do the same for you tonight?” Damien shakes his head. This is the fourth time he has been turned down to perform oral. He respected Damien’s decision but was feeling guilty that he was the only one receiving sexual pleasure.

“That’s okay, I am content just pleasing you.” Damien smiles at him, though, he can see in his eyes a sadness. He wasn’t telling him the truth, but he wasn’t sure what angle to approach it from. Clearly Damien was not embarrassed or wanted to wait in some fashion to perform such activities. Was he ashamed of his own body? Was he afraid to let him in closer?

“Hey, maybe we could talk about this? I know it’s not really my business, but, I would like to reciprocate, too… You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Damien nods, silent for a moment.

“I understand… I just… It’s a bit complicated right now.”

“How so? Maybe you can try and explain it for me.”

“Tonight isn’t the night… I know that isn’t fair to you, but… The timing isn’t right… Not yet…” Damien’s voice trails off, and Erin kisses his forehead.

“Okay… Another time then.” Damien smiles, sitting up.

“If you’ll excuse me I… need to use the restroom....” And he is out the door, in the bathroom as he usually does after the two are physically active. He imagines that he is obtaining his own sexual release, but behind closed doors. It saddened him to think that he didn’t have that level of trust with Damien yet to be able to partake in the activity together. But, he knew he needed to give him time and to be patient. Eventually, Damien would approach him and he would finally have the answer.

His eyelids heavy, he struggled to stay awake much further. At one point, he feels the bed shifting and an arm sling around him, a warm breath hitting against the nape of his neck. The soft sounds of breathing filling his ears finally lull him into a deep sleep.


	2. Slice n' Dice

The first thing that awoke Erin was a wondrous aroma. He recognized it immediately as that of bacon frying in a pan. Jolting upright, he springs off his bed, his weary knees barely able to take the sudden leap, and he is out the door, managing to grab his robe and slinging it on to him.

In the kitchen, Damien is at the stove, poking at the bacon. The strips of meat sizzle and pop, and Damien gives them a turnover. Erin approaches Damien from behind, lazily wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. Damien tenses a bit but when he looks behind him greeted by Erin’s half awake face, his face beams. He places a small kiss on Erin’s forehead before turning his attention back to the bacon.

“Good morning, Erin. Did you sleep well?”

“Yup, sure did.” Erin nuzzles into Damien, the warmth emanating from his body comforting him. Damien begins to handle another pan, slapping a small amount of butter onto it, and it sizzles and pools into a light golden pool. Damien grabs a measuring cup, filled with batter, pouring generous amounts until there are four total on the pan.

“Excellent. I hope you don’t mind my taking the liberty of utilizing your kitchen to make us some breakfast.”

“How could I ever say no to a free meal, and made by my boyfriend no less?” 

Damien chuckles, flipping the discs over, allowing them to brown on the other side. Erin releases his grasp, moving towards the cabinets and grabbing a few plates. He sets one on the counter by the pan with the bacon, covering it with paper towels. Damien scoops the bacon out and onto the paper towel covered plate, and sits the pan on the back burner, turning off the burner for the spot it was originally on.

Erin hands him a plate, and Damien plops the pancakes onto them. Erin grabs some silverware, sitting up a section on the table in the breakfast nook for them. He clears some junk that was sitting on the chairs away, promptly taking a seat. Damien scoops two slices of bacon onto the plate with bacon, then distributes two pancakes onto the bacon plate. He sets the plates down onto the table, taking a seat by Erin.

Syrup was already situated on the table, along with a small container of butter, which Erin began to happily help himself to. He slathers up the pancakes in a moderate amount of butter before completely drowning them in syrup.

The two eat in silence for a moment. Mostly, Erin was enjoying his meal and relishing in it. Damien clears his throat, lowering his silverware.

“I have to leave for work in about thirty minutes. I’ll have to go home and get ready. But, maybe, if you were so inclined, you could meet me for dinner tonight? My treat?”

  
Erin grins, taking another big bite out of his pancake. He swallows, licking his lips.

“Your treat? Wow. You’re going above and beyond, Bloodmarch. You trying to fatten me up for something?”

Damien laughs, shaking his head.

“Just wanted to spend some more quality time with you, is all.”

“Well, I’m definitely down for an outing tonight. Just call me and give me the details.” 

Damien leans forward, kissing his lips. When he pulls away, he licks his lips lightly.

“Mm… You should cut down on the syrup.”

“Never! You’ll never take away my sugary goodness!” Damien laughs, getting up and heading to the door.

“See you this evening, Erin.” With that, Damien was out the door. Erin sighed to himself, now left with the hard part of making a home cooked meal: the dishes.

He rinses off the plates and silverware, then props open the dishwasher door. To his massive disappointment, there were still dining ware that were clean and could be put away. With Amanda at college, he had no one to bully into putting them away. It reminded him of his bachelor days, back when he roomed with Craig.

Sitting the dirty dishes in the sink, he got to work on clearing out the dishwasher. When that task was finally done, he put away all the dirty dishes. That just left hand washing the pans, which he begrudgingly did since he was already there and doing dishes. Might as well go above and beyond.

When that task was finally over, he went back to his room and to his computer. He whipped out his tablet, raised his computer from sleep mode, and opened up his coveted art program, getting to work. He had a few designs he needed to draft up for clients, and he hoped that the graphic designs he produced would be well met.

He pulled up some tunes, letting the silence be filled with some of his favorite 80’s hits. Bobbing his head to the music, he swished his hand, undoing, redoing, and going about his process. Time flew by, his stomach being his alarm clock, notifying him it was time to eat again. Looking at the time, it was close to one, and he figured this would be a good time to take a break.

He sends out the drafts by emails before getting up and returning to the kitchen. He makes a classic PB&J sandwich, adding some chips to the side for good measure, and grabs a glass of water. He wanders back to his room, pulling up a funny cat video to entertain him as he enjoys his lunch.

When he’s done, and ready to empty his bowels, he goes to his bathroom, doing his business. His eye glimpses at his trash can, noticing what looks to be a toilet paper bundle stained in red. He wonders if Amanda had used his bathroom the day before, having been on her period. Though, he could have sworn he just replaced the trash on that day. He shrugs, washes his hands, and returns to his work station.

Evening rolls in, and his phone begins to buzz. Damien’s ID is on the screen, and he answers without hesitation.

“Why, good evening, my good sir. How art thou this fine evening?” Damien groans but begins to laugh, Erin can practically hear his eyeballs rolling in his skull.

“My goodfellow, I am quite already. I am merely contacting you to see if our arrangements were still in order. Shall I be expecting you posthaste?”

“Yes, indeed. I, uh… I…” Crap, he couldn’t think of any other old timey talk. “I… Yeah, I’ll be there. Where am I driving to?”

Damien laughs at his demise. Erin can only take it, his hubris getting the best of him as always.

“Come to the Slice n’ Dice. I’ve got a table for us already.”

“Oh, order the garlic knots! I’ll be there as quick as I can without breaking traffic laws too terribly!”

“I already put in an order for you.”

“God, you know me so well.”

Erin rolls up to the restaurant, having gotten dressed slightly nicer than usual. He wore a black turtleneck sweater, dark jeans, and some comfy loafers. He enters the restaurant, an employee at the check in immediately speaking to him, and to his relief, he spots Damien waving at him. He informs the employee, bounding over to Damien to avoid a social situation.

“Hey, how was work today?” Erin asks as he sits down across from him. Damien is munching on a garlic knot that was dipped in marinara sauce. A classic.

“It was fine. Nothing too complicated. I got a few more tasks I need to finish tonight, though.” Erin grabs a handful of garlic knots, hoisting them onto his empty plate. He grabs the cup of marinara sauce, drizzling it over them before setting it back down.

“Again? You’ve really been busting your ass these past few months. I’m worried you’re going to get burnt out.”

“Ah, you need for worries. I’m content doing this. Besides, the extra money will go a long way.” His voice seems to trail off at that, and Erin takes note despite his demeanor.

“You need more funds? I could help out.”

“No, no, I could never ask such a thing from you. I have it taken care of with the extra work I have been taking on.”

“Well, could you tell me what you need the extra money for at the very least? My curiosity’s been peeked.” Erin asks before munching on another garlic knot. Damien has been unable to keep his eyes on Erin, instead looking down at his plate as he eats absent-mindedly.

“It’s… for my savings.”

“Savings? Like, retirement funds?”

“No, not exactly. Just… money I would like to accumulate for a… big purchase.”

Erin ponders a moment, what could he be referring to? Lucien’s college tuition? No, despite the kid’s edgy demanor, he was actually a straight A student. No doubt he would get scholarships to cover his funding. But, then what else could Damien need a large sum of money for? If Damien weren’t coming out about it, it may be something personal. With that in mind, a change of subject felt necessary.

“I wish you the best of luck in your endeveors, Dames. But, if you ever need any help, financial or otherwise, come to me, okay?” Damien nods. Now’s the time to change the topic. “So, work today for me was pretty standard. Oh! The funniest thing happened, too. I found what I assume was a morbid parting gift from Amanda.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Damien now focuses his attention on Erin.

“I think it must have been her time of the month. I noticed a wadded up toilet paper cocoon, and it was stained red. She had cleaned out her bathroom, so I guess she had to use mine.”

Damien gulps, tugging a bit at his collar.

“A-ah… I see. How charming?” Erin laughs, shaking his head and the waitress arrives just in time. She takes their order, the two having settled on sharing a pepperoni and sausage pizza, and she trots off.

The last of the garlic knots consumed, Erin sips his water, eyes wandering over to Damien. He seems out of it today, looking a bit exhausted. Not to mention, he was still in his work clothing, a pink polo shirt and white khaki pants.

In the back of his mind, he still had concerns about how Damien behaved when they got physically intimate. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, but still was uncertain of the best approach. Though, the more he was left to wander, the more he began to think that perhaps Damien was only performing sexual favors to appease him. The thought made his stomach sink, and suddenly, his appetite vanished.

“Everything okay? You’ve only had one slice and you’re barely eating the other.” Damien’s voice cuts his thought short, and he gives him a weary smile.

“Y-yeah… Too much garlic knots, haha…” Damien quirked a brow, arms crossing over his chest.

“I’ve warned you to take it easy on them.”

“Sorry, sorry, you know how I am with those garlic knots.” Whew, safe for now. He patted his lips with the cloth napkin, setting everything aside. Once Damien finished and paid for the bill, the two departed together. Damien walked Erin over to his car, and leaned down to give him a kiss.

The kiss was different. More bitter sweet. And Erin’s stomach began to churn. He couldn’t let it go that perhaps Damien felt like it was necessary to perform these acts for Erin. And he couldn’t abide by that. He decided he needed to bring it up.

“Hey, Dames, real quick, I-” Damien’s ringtone went off, and Damien glanced down at the phone then back to Erin. Erin waved his hands. “Go on, answer, it’s fine.”

Damien takes the call, and from what Erin could tell, it was a client. When the conversation was over, Damien returned his attention.

“They’re asking for me. What was it you wanted to say?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just wanted to say I enjoyed our little dinner date. And thanks for buying.” Damien smiles wide, giving him another kiss.

“Of course. Anything for you. I’ve got to get going. We’ll talk more later?”

“Yeah, I’ll message you.” They hug and the two part, Damien walking to his car then driving off. Erin got into his, and returned home, the pit in his stomach growing.


	3. Guilt

The next few days were mostly uneventful, Erin and Damien chatting back and forth through Dadbook Messenger. Damien had been taking more assignments from clients, keeping him occupied throughout the week. This only spurred Erin’s thoughts, causing the gnawing in his gut to grow even more so. And he was absolutely miserable, to the point where not even ordering pizza was satisfactory.

Erin tried to keep his focus on his freelancing. He began to mimic Damien in taking in more jobs, at one point being almost more than he could handle. But, somehow he prevailed and got the tasks done.

He decided that perhaps he needed to get someone from his inner circle in and have a round circle conversation. He knew just the person.

Erin drove up to the driveway to Amanda’s dorm, parking behind a car unknown to him. He wondered if it belonged to her roommate as he got out and went to the door. He knocks, waiting. Soon, the door is flung open and a young woman is standing there.

She looks at him wide eyed, scanning him from head to toe. She leans on the doorframe, lips curling into a smirk.

“Hey, there. If you’re here to sell, I’m not interested.”

“Oh, no, I’m actually Amanda’s-”

  
“Dad?” Amanda interrupts at the right moment, and her roommate is shoved out of the way as Amanda runs and leaps into his arms. He barely has time to brace himself as she barrages him with a mighty hug. Though, he embraces her, holding her tightly. “It’s so good to see you! You should have called ahead of time!”

“I left you a text. Didn’t you get it?”

Amanda pulls away, checking her phone. She shows him the screen: nothing.

“Strange…” He takes a look at his phone and sees that it failed to deliver. Well. There goes that. “Technology. How about I take you out for a treat?”

She grins wide, then looks back to her roommate.

“Wanna tag along?”

“Nah, I got some plans. You have fun though.” Amanda shrugs, and rushes to his car, hopping into the passenger’s seat. Erin takes his place back in the driver’s seat and the two are on the road, the college shrinking in the distance behind them.

“How you been, Panda? Classes going alright?”   
  


“Yeah! It’s been really great so far! All of my professors are ex-cons and have been teaching us their secret trades.”

“Wonderful! Dollars well spent!” They both laugh.

“But, in all seriousness, Pops, things have been smooth sailing so far. A bit busy, but nothing I can’t handle. Not that I don’t enjoy your company or anything, but… why are you here?”

“Ouch. A dad can’t just whisk his daughter away for an impromptu lunch outing?”

“Only if said dad had an ulterior motive.”

“You truly are the fruit of my loins.” Amanda groans.

“Dad. Gross.”

He pulls into the midtown area, finding a decent enough parking space. The two of them exit the car, their feet making their way down the pavement. They spot a little coffee shop named the Beans, and head inside. Freshly ground and brewed coffee fill the air, the aroma pleasing. They take a seat at a booth, Amanda scouring over the menu.

“Okay, Pops. Talk. What’s up?” Erin chuckles, looking over the menu. Avocado toast? Might as well give that a shot.

“Well… I’ve been thinking about something in particular, and I’m not sure how to approach the situation.” Amanda nods, still looking over the menu.

“Gotcha. What’s the situation, then?”

“Ah…” Erin thinks a moment, realizing this is quite a personal topic. One of which is sexual in nature. He maybe should avoid talking to his own daughter about his sex life. He needed to think of a way to describe the situation but in a different view.

  
The waiter approaches, giving him just the time he needs to think of something fast. Amanda gives her order, asking for three pancakes with whipped cream, scrambled eggs, bacon, and whole grain toast with an orange juice to drink. Erin gives his order of the avocado toast and an iced latte.

When the waiter leaves, he has finally figured out the best way of discussing this with her.

“So… What’s up?”

“Well… You see… I’ve been thinking lately that I… might be forcing someone to do something they may not enjoy doing? Er…” He pauses, noticing the look she’s giving him. “A hobby. He doesn’t seem to enjoy it, but does it to make me happy. And it’s been making me feel awful. How do I talk to him about it?”

“Wait, so, are you actually forcing someone to participate in a hobby you like that someone doesn’t?”

“No, it’s more like… I guess I was already engaged in the hobby of choice, and he decided to join in, too. But, whenever I try to… reciprocate in return, he declines… So, does that mean he doesn’t like the hobby and just doing it to be nice?”

The waiter returns with their drinks then disappears once more. Erin takes a sip.

“Dad, okay… I’ll just come out and say it. Can you just admit this is about sex and not try and cover it up?”

He sputters a bit, choking on the drink. He takes a napkin wiping his mouth.

“You… I… It isn’t about-”

“Dad.” She rolls her eyes, brows furrowing. Shit.

“Okay… It’s about sex. I just didn’t know how to bring it up to my own child. I didn’t really know who else I could ask this about. I… just feel so guilty…” Amanda’s brows relax, and she reaches for her father’s hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“Dad… Just start over from the beginning. Explain to me what’s going on.”

He sighs, taking a sip of his drink.

“So, you know I’ve been dating Damien for about six months now. And… well… anytime kissing gets carried away, I start to initiate… you know…” She nods, taking a chug of her drink. She downs it in mere minutes. “And, he doesn’t refuse, but he hasn’t removed any clothing. Not once. But, he’s fine with pleasing me physically. Anytime I try and return the favor, he gives an excuse and it stops.”

She nods again, and the waiter is back with their food, placing it onto the table. She begins to cut into her pancakes, a whip cream tower on top, and takes a bite. They’re silent a moment as they eat. The avocado is nice, having been seasoned with a bit of salt, pepper, and lemon. The toast is firm but not too crunchy.

“Got ya. So, basically, Damien will go for it towards you, but won’t let you do anything towards him?”

“Exactly. He pushes my hands away anytime I reach for any article of clothing.”

“Even his shoes? His socks?” He narrows his eyes at her.

“No, he’s not that prudish.”

“Well, that crosses that off the list!” Amanda laughs, taking another bite. Erin frowns, finishing his avocado toast.

“Be serious, please.”

“Whoa…” She’s taken aback. It’s not often she see him this way, and when he is like this, it’s not usually a good sign. “Sorry, sorry… Was trying to lighten the mood. I honestly think you just got to approach him and just be blunt. Ask him why he’s so reluctant to get naked in front of you and if he feels pressured into doing something sexual towards you.”

He sighs, finishing up his latte. It wasn’t going to be easy to bring the topic up, let alone get enough time with Damien with the way he’s been scheduling hours. Though, he had to make an effort, or the strain could cause them to split.

“Thanks, Amanda. Sorry you had to know your dad has a sex life again.” She laughs, rolling her eyes.

“You two aren’t slick, are you kidding me? You’re both terrible liars. It was so obvious from the start.” He blushes and she laughs again before consuming the rest of her meal. “I think everything will be okay, dad. And, honestly, if you ask me, I think he wants to receive, but maybe something’s holding him back. You’re just going to have to talk to him and see.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the talk.”

“That’ll be $20.”

“Missy, I covered your room and board plus utilities for the past 18 years.” She smiles.

“That’s fair enough. Come on, dad, let’s pay and get outta here.”

Erin pulls up to his driveway, the sun having set. He was glad to have spent a nice outing with his daughter, and having been able to get the subject off his chest. He didn’t realize just how much it was weighing on him until he finally discussed it. It was like he could breathe again.

When he gets inside, he goes to his room and sits down at his desk. He opens a drawer, pulling out parchment and an inkwell and quill. He could just write a letter using a regular pen, but where was the fun in that?

He wrote out a letter, something the two of them still did from time to time, and expressed his desire of speaking to him, requesting that Damien become available. Signing the parchment, he thinks of a way to make the letter spicer. So, he goes into his bathroom, and digs through the contents of his sink cabinet. He finds a purple colored lipstick, one he got for a Halloween costume that was slipping his mind, and applied it to his lips. It was a different hue in contrast to his dyed hair, and he puckered his lips. He chuckled at himself, feeling silly, returning to his desk.

Grabbing the letter, he rises it up to his lips, placing them firmly against the paper. He pulls away, and sees his mark, right by his signature. He grins, and blows on the mark until he’s confident it’s dried. He folds the parchment up, grabs an envelope, addressing it to Damien, then tucks the letter inside, sealing it with a light purple wax and marking it with the insignia that Amanda had made.

Letter in hand, he is out in the cul-de-sac and goes to Damien’s door. He slips the letter through the slot, and makes a mad dash back to his house, giggling like a schoolgirl. He rushes to his bathroom, throwing his clothes off, and hopping into the shower. Giddiness rose in him, and he couldn’t wait for a response. Until then, he got cleaned up and immediately went to his bed, butt naked. He was on his phone for a bit, until eventually his eyes could no longer stay awake, and he fell asleep.


	4. The Talk

Erin awoke, slapping his robe on and heading to the front door. To his delight, an envelope was sitting in front of the door and he eagerly tore into it, the wax insignia recognizable as Damien’s. He read over the contents of the letter, his heart singing with joy: Damien would be taking off Friday so they could talk. And, he had also marked his letter with a crimson colored kiss.

He started to do a little jig then and there, but ceased almost immediately, his knees a little worn out from the walking. He walked over to his calendar on the wall, one that Amanda constantly berated him for having. Today was Monday, so he had to wait until that Friday to speak with him. The days couldn’t fly by fast enough as far as he was concerned.

For the rest of the week, he spent his time working, doing word jumbles, or watching tv. Occasionally, he would pull out the ol’ canvas and easel, painting a few abstract pieces. At one point, one of them began to look more and more like an abstract portrait of Damien.

When Friday finally rolled around, he took a shower, dried up and got on a spiffy outfit: a button-up short sleeved shirt with a light pink base and red hearts decorating it, some black jeans, and sneakers. He combed his shoulder length hair, spotting a few strands of silver that needed to be covered up with his lavender dye, and applied a small amount of mousse throughout his hair.

When he was set to go, he headed over to Damien’s home, knocking on the door. It swings open in mere seconds, and Damien’s face crashes into his, plunging them into a deep kiss. When he pulls away, his lips are curled up in a big smile, and he takes Erin’s hand leading him inside.

Erin blushes a bit at the ferocity of which Damien is acting, but the energy was good and he felt hopeful about the conversation. Though, trying to get the courage to bring it up was another matter.

Damien had cooked up a nice brunch for them, consisting of all the breakfast food favorites. He also brewed a pot of tea for them, which Erin began to sip away at after adding a bit of sugar and milk.

“I’m glad you requested for a day of respite for us. I certainly needed it.” Damien comments before taking a sip of his tea. Erin nods, rubbing his finger along the side of the tea cup anxiously.

“Yeah, it seemed like you could use a little break. Plus, there was something I was hoping to speak with you about…” Uh oh. Made the move. But, it piqued Damien’s curiosity, and now he had his full attention.

“Certainly. What is it you wanted to discuss with me?” He took a moment to admire the way Damien looked, now in his more casual attire of his Victorian era-esque clothing. The frills at the cuff of his sleeves, the way the buttoned shirt rested on his chest. The colored contacts in his eyes give them an unnatural but sexy red hue. And those black slacks pulling together the look. Erin cleared his throat before speaking.

“Right, ah… I wanted to talk about our-”

“Dad.” Lucien’s voice cuts in, and Erin practically jumps out of his skin. What was his son doing home? “Do we have any soup?”

Damien looks towards Lucien, nodding.

“Yes, I made some earlier. It’s on the stove, you just need to reheat it.” Lucien sniffles, eyeing Erin for a moment. He walks towards the kitchen, pouring some of the soup into a bowl before hoisting it into the microwave. “Anyways, Erin, continue.”

“Right… Perhaps we could discuss this in the library?” Damien tilts his head to the side, but nods, getting up. He leads him upstairs and to the library, where Erin shuts the doors behind them.

Damien sits on a loveseat, and Erin takes his place on a couch situated next to it. They’re quiet for a moment, only the sound of the grandfather clock ticking. He glanced around the room, admiring once more the large window that overlooked into the yard and the collection of butterflies he had taxidermied and hung on the wall. 

  
  


“Erin?” Damien calls out, snapping him back to reality. He looks to Damien who sits calmly and patiently.

“Sorry, just admiring the butterflies again. You still have to teach me your craft.” Damien gives a soft smile, easing back into the chair.

“Is that what you wanted to discuss?”

“Oh, no. I wanted to ask about… ah… Hm. Well… Damien, do you… like sex?” Damien sputters a bit, completely taken aback. Erin began to twiddle his thumbs, nervous as the clock kept ticking and as Damien remained silent.

“I… You… May I ask what brought you to this question?” Erin could feel his cheeks growing hot, and his thumbs never twiddled so fast.

“I… just got worried that you may not want it with how you deny any reciprocation afterwards whenever you perform on me… I needed to know if you felt coerced or pressured in any way. This pit in my stomach has been gnawing on my insides, and it’s been the only thing I could think about. I wanted you to know that if you don’t like having sex, then I don’t need that to continue a relationship with you. I… like you a lot and don’t want to ruin what we have…”

Damien stares, shocked. He watches as his lips tremble slightly until they curl into a smile.

“I see… Your conclusion is that I don’t like having sex?”

“Yeah, anytime I try to undress you and give you the same treatment you seem to push me away. That’s why I was wondering… about… well… yeah…” Damien smiles wide, getting up and taking a seat by Erin. He gently takes his hands into his, lifting them up to his lips, and kissing the knuckles over and over. Cheeks still burning, he bit down on his bottom lip, wondering what he would say.

“That’s… so sweet of you. You would actually be willing to forego all sexual relations with me if it meant making me more comfortable?”

  
Erin nods. Sex wasn’t important to him by any means. What was most important to him was Damien and his feelings. He wanted to respect him however he could, and if that meant going back to solo masterbation, he could live with that.

“Of course I would. I don’t need any of that. I just enjoy being with you. I should apologize for not stopping you before, I just never realized it was an issue until-”

“Oh, no, you are completely mistaken on that.” Puzzled, Erin eyes Damien suspiciously as he continues to plant another kiss on the knuckles of his fingers. He notices the expression on his face, and laughs, a light red tint spreading on his cheeks. “I apologize, I don’t mean to be rude by laughing. It’s just so sweet of you to be concerned. But, I do enjoy giving you oral sex. And like sex in general.”

“Then, why won’t you let me return the favor? I mean, I guess I am a bit rusty, I can get the concern from that…” Damien laughs more, shaking his head, his ponytail trailing behind as he does.

“Sorry, sorry… I guess I’m getting a little nervous… It’s a little bit… complicated, I suppose.” Erin wishes at this moment he could go back to twiddling his thumbs, feeling a bit of tension growing now.

“You being nervous is making me nervous, ha…” Damien gives him a weary look, scooting closer to him.

“I… haven’t been completely honest with you. About myself. And… it’s awful that I have waited until now to tell you, though, I needed to be sure about you. I think I’m ready to confess to you.”

“Confess?” The pit in Erin’s stomach drops, and now a bunch of questions are going off in his mind. Though, when Damien places his hands on his cheeks, leaving his hands to hover in the air, his mind goes silent.

“I… am unsure of how to approach this subject with you. Perhaps it is best to just… state it… I… was not born a man.”

Damien pauses, trying to get a read on Erin. Erin’s eyes just focus on his, blinking, unsure of how to respond.

“Er… Huh?” Damien sighs softly, his hands slipping away. His eyes trail away, and Erin worries more than ever he has responded incorrectly. He knows he is familiar with situations like this, having had Amanda talk him through the subject in the past. But, it was different being in a situation where someone you cared for decided to reveal the information to you. He felt honored but scared, scared he would say the wrong thing and push him away. 

He had to approach this delicately.

“Damien… Just so I’m clear, you’re referring to, ah… what was it… Trans…? Trans…”

Damien smiles, and nods.

“Yes, I am considered a transgendered individual. For all intents and purposes, I consider myself to be male, but… society dictated at birth I was female. I… never felt that I was, so I transitioned sometime after having Lucien. It all cemented for me then and there.”

Erin nods, resting his hands onto his lap, keeping his lips shut. Damien continued.

“I was afraid of allowing you to view me bare, so I refused your advances. The last time I had tried to get intimate with a man after transitioning, well… He…” He pauses again, looking away. He takes a deep breath before resuming. “He just walked out, and I never heard from him again… I was terrified that it would happen again. But, after hearing from you, I’m more confident now that you will be accepting of me… I… want you to see me… But, not here. We need to go somewhere more private. If you’re willing to continue, that is.”

Erin nods, and Damien rises, helping him up. He takes his hand, leading him out of the library and down the hall to a door, opening it. Erin realizes as they step inside that this is Damien’s master bedroom. There is a queen size bed nestled at the far end, opposite the door, with gothic black and dark purple sheets. There are two side dressers on either side of the bed. On the right hand wall is a dresser, a dark cherry wood simple yet containing fine designs along the edges.

On the left hand wall was a door, probably leading to the master bathroom, and a closet door. Damien leads Erin over to his bed, setting him down on the edge. He stands before him, visibly trembling. He takes a deep breath, gripping the latch securing his cloak on him, undoing it. It drops down to the floor, crumpling around his feet.

He reaches for the buttons on his shirt, and begins to undo them, one by one.


	5. Perfectly Fine

When Damien reaches the last button, he bites down on his bottom lip, slowly slipping the shirt off and away from him. It joins the cloak on the floor, nestling on top. Erin stares in awe at Damien’s bare torso, noticing faint scars that run along where his breasts are. Erin reflexively reaches out, but freezes. Damien nods, taking his hand, and pulling it towards his torso.

  
Erin traces the faint scar gently, grazing over some of the skin that was untouched by the surgery.

“This is called top surgery. I got the surgery to feel more aligned with how I view myself as a man, so to speak.” Erin is fascinated, just tracing his fingers gently around the scars. He rests his hand in the center, the vibrations of his heartbeat resonating.

“I see… The surgery went smoothly?” Damien smiles.

“Yes, by all accounts. It was just a very costly surgery. I’ve been taking testosterone as well, to alter my body’s hormones to achieve a sort of… balance within myself. And… the reason I have been working more hours than usual is… because I want to go for bottom surgery as well.” Erin tilts his head to the side, pulling his hand back.

“Bottom surgery? Is that referring to the genital region?” Damien nods, beginning to undo the belt buckle on himself. Erin only watches as he unzips the pants, lowering them down to the floor. Now just standing in his boxers, Damien is visibly trembling. Erin takes his hands into his, giving them a small squeeze. He gives him a reassuring glance, his eyes focusing on his.

Damien takes his hands away, gripping the hem of his boxers, and lower them to his knees. They slip down to his ankles, and he stands before Erin completely naked. His eyes trail down, until they reach his genitalia, and as plain as day, it is a vagina. He looks back up to Damien, who stares straight down at him. His face is as red as a beet, and he gulps feeling nervous seeing him before him.

He was so attractive, his body slender and slim with a bit of muscle. In this moment, he just wanted to pull him into an embrace, and hold him close. He trembled, still, his fingers flexing slightly.

“Does… it put you off? Knowing this is how my body currently is?” Damien shakily asks. Erin is suddenly up on his feet, and wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly. Damien jumps a bit from the sudden contact, but returns the hug, clenching him by the shirt.

Erin kisses his cheek softly, moving his lips to his ear, and whispers softly.

“Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. You’re perfectly fine.” Damien shudders, his face burying into Erin’s shoulder. He squeezes him closer, and the warmth of his naked body slips through his clothing.

“Erin…”

He moves his face to face his, placing a hand on his cheek. Erin strokes his cheek softly.

“I love you, Dames.” He says, and it comes out so naturally that at first he doesn’t register that he has said it. Though, the look on Damien’s face brings the realization. To his relief, Damien merely smiles, kissing his lips.

“I love you, too…” It’s like sweet music to his ears. There could be a chorus of angels singing, and it wouldn’t be accurate enough to describe just how heavenly those words sounded. The two start to chuckle amongst each other, caressing and holding one another for a moment longer.

“So, shall you get those clothes back on and we head out or-”

“What? You don’t want to go further?” Erin blinks as Damien asks, surprising him.

“You… want to go all the way right now? Your son is home…”   
  


“And? Never stopped us from having a moment.”

“That was different! We were just kissing and…” He blushes when he thinks of how makeout sessions quickly turned into a blow job session. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he wanted him in this moment. And was glad that Damien was making the first move.

“I’m ready. I want to take the next step with you and deepen our relationship. I trust you, Erin. I trust you to take this step with me.” Erin can’t help the grin that appears on his face, and he begins to smoother the man in kisses. Damien laughs as he’s assaulted with affection, hugging Erin close.

With that, Damien pulls away, taking one of Erin’s hands and leading him to the side of the bed. He gets settled on the mattress first, pulling Erin onto him. He nestles himself, resting his knee just below his crotch, hands firmly planted by his sides. He leans down, kissing his tender lips, before moving one of his hands to his neck.

His hand runs down, fingers gliding across the skin until they hit one of his nipples. Damien’s voice hitches, and he gives a soft moan as Erin begins to play with it between his forefinger and middle finger. They kiss over and over as he continues to play with the nipple, Damien’s fingers soon finding their way onto his shirt and at the buttons. He deftly unbuttons them, pushing the shirt off of him, and it slides downwards. He sits up, shimming out of the shirt, and tossing it aside.

Damien is now sitting up, and at Erin’s pants, undoing the belt and slipping it off the loops. Erin bites down on his bottom lip as Damien begins to take control, pushing Erin down onto his back, and he lands with a soft thump onto the mattress. The sheets are soft, a nice satin, smooth against his skin.

Slipping his pants down and off, he removes the underwear as well, and his budding erection springs forth. Damien grasps it in his hand, beginning to stroke. Erin sighs softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Another hand descends onto his chest, and it roams back and forth, from nipple to nipple.

Erin whines softly under his breath, and Damien chuckles.

“What is it?” Erin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’ve been giving me pleasure this whole time, now it’s mine turn to pleasure you.”

“Sorry, sorry, I like taking control…” Erin shudders from the sudden ecstasy the comment gave him. He wanted Damien, more than anything, to dominate him. The thought drives him mad with desire. But, it was Damien’s turn to receive, and he aimed to please.

He sits up, laying Damien back down, and immediately descends his lips onto a nipple. He suckles at it, causing small, soft moans to escape Damien’s lips. He prods and teases the other nipple, his tongue and lips working together. As he laps away at the nipple, his other hand trails down towards his crotch. He freezes just short of the pubic hair, looking up at Damien.

Damien takes Erin’s hand, immediately descending it onto his vaginal lips. Erin blushes, but acts upon it, not wanting to waste the opportunity. He shifts his face down, his finger tracing the clit and his tongue slips out, lashing at the vaginal lips.

Damien arches his back, gripping the sheets and gives out a soft moan. He begins to pant as Erin works his tongue on the lips and clit. Damien hisses under his breath as Erin inserts a finger, plunging it in and out at a steady pace.

As he works on him, he inserts more and more fingers, pushing them until the knuckles begin to hit his entrance. Damien, in response, wraps his legs around his head, thighs squeezing. Erin moans out, sending vibrations against the lips, causing Damien to shudder in delight. 

When he slips his fingers out and moves his tongue away, his cheeks are grabbed instantly, and pulled up, their lips are smashed together into a deep and passionate kiss. They both moan against one another, tongues entangled together. When they pull apart, they pant, staring into one another’s eyes.

“I… want you to… come inside me…” Damien commands in between breaths. Erin obliges, propping up his legs, positioning himself outside his entrance.

“Here…?” He teases the entrance with the tip, slipping along the wet edges of his vaginal lips. Damien’s breath hitches, and he nods furiously.

“Yes, yes, please…” He wraps his arms around his neck, and Erin slowly pushes forward. They both moan, Erin’s cock completely engulfed. He slowly pulls back and moves forward, slowly picking up speed each time he thrusts. Damien clings to him tightly, dragging him downwards to latch his lips onto his once more.

They moan into the kiss as Erin plunges deeper and harder. The kiss breaks apart as Damien throws his head back, groaning loudly. Erin can tell he is getting closer to his release.

“E-Erin, are you close? Pull out if you are close…” Erin barely registers what is being asked of him, but he removes himself from him, rather reluctantly. Damien pants, and gets off the bed, heading over to his closet. He opens the door, and shifts through it, and seems to finally grab a hold of something. When he turns back to Erin, he notices what’s in his hands: a strap-on. He begins to develop goosebumps on his skin, the anticipation stirring him.

Damien walks over to one of the side dressers, opening it up and pulling out a bottle with a sheer purple color. Upon closer inspection, Erin recognizes it as lube. Damien begins to equip the harness onto him, and he doesn’t need to utter anything to Erin, for he is already getting onto all fours for him.

Erin can no longer see Damien, but hears the bottle being opened and the contents being poured out. Soon, the cool, liquid is being applied around his asshole, and he bites down on his lip to prevent the moan from escaping his lips.

His fingers push in, stretching the walls around. Erin pants, softly groaning out as his asshole is worked on. More fingers push in, and it stretches him further and further. Finally, the tip is riding just outside his entrance, and he grips the sheets to brace himself.

“Ready?” Erin can only nod, his throat so dry. The tip pushes in, and he hisses, his head bobbing down, toes curling. He moves further and further inwards, until it is all the way in. He stops, giving Erin a chance to relax before moving back. Throwing his head back, he moans, and Damien’s hands grip his waist as he begins to thrust into him.

They both moan and groan, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room, and Erin is right back on the edge, ready to release. He reaches for his cock, only to be met by Damian’s hand, and both their hands work on his member, stroking in time with the thrusts. Erin pants hard, clenching the sheets so tightly he wondered if they would tear. With one more pump, Erin’s release spilt onto the sheets, and over their hands, Damien shuddering behind him. He pulls out of him, undoing the harness and letting it drop to the floor as Erin flops down onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Damien lies next to him, parting the strands away from his face, and moving in to kiss his lips. When they pull apart, they’re both smiling warmly. 


	6. Old Man, New Information

“Want to shower with me?” Damien muses out quietly, a finger twirling a few strands of Erin’s hair round and round. Erin, having finally calmed his breathing, merely nods. 

The two get up making their way into the master bathroom, and to no surprise, it is furnished in Victorian era styled furniture. There is a tub with a shower head connected directly to the wall, a circular steel rod connected to the shower head. The rod holds a curtain that goes around and it sits inside the tub. Just like the rest of the house, the bathroom floor is covered in wood. The sink is not as modern, it being a standalone where the plumbing connects to it from the wall, and lacking the cabinet that most sinks have nestled underneath it. To make up for that, there is a standalone cabinet with several pull out drawers and with a large double door that opens up.

In addition, there is a vanity that sits at the far end of the room, with many makeup supplies and other hygienic products. The mirror is large, and has lamps connecting to it that don’t seem to match, probably a modern upgrade. The wall is covered in wallpaper that he swears he has seen before somewhere, maybe in an art museum of sorts. But, it ties the whole theme together. 

There is, of course, a toilet situated in the room, but it looks much more modern. There’s even a bidet installed into it.

As he is gawking at his surroundings, his hand is grabbed, and he is pulled away and towards the tub. His feet step onto a nice bathroom mat, and its soft bristles tickle his feet softly. Damien, still holding his hand, allows him into the tub first, and Erin unashamedly uses him for a bit of balance, his knees a bit worn even more so now.

Damien soon joins him, pulling the curtain outside of the tub, and around them. He turns the water on, and the two both jump to the side as cold water is dispersed out. Once it begins to warm up, the both head back under the shower head, the water rolling down on their heads and onto their bodies.

Damien tugs at the ponytail tie, slipping it off, letting his hair fall freely. He expertly tosses the tie, and it lands perfectly on the vanity’s table surface. Erin claps for him, which elicits a small chuckle from him.

“That’s impressive. You must have practiced that a lot.”

“Indeed I did. Took quite a few tries before it landed there every time.” Erin grins, wrapping his arms around Damien, pulling him in for a kiss. When they part, Damien laughs. “What was that for?”

“What? I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend now?” They both chuckle, and Damien returns the kiss.

  
“Come now, let’s get cleaned up. Perhaps I can take you out for some lunch later.”

Erin frowns, shaking his head. He releases him from his grasp, searching for something to wash himself with. He sees installed into the wall a shelf that holds numerous bottles. He begins looking through them until he sees a bottle of body wash. He reaches for it, but Damien gets to it first. He opens up the bottle, pouring the contents into his hand.

“You don’t want lunch? Also, let me apply this on you. I’ll give you a massage.” Erin doesn’t argue with that, turning his back towards him. His hands get to work, rubbing the body wash on his shoulders and clenching at them. If he had any tension in his shoulders before, they were certainly melting away now. 

“No, no, don’t get me wrong. I’m always down for some food. But, I don’t want you to always foot the bill. Agree to let me buy lunch, then I’ll agree to going.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but very well. I will let you pay for our meal, if I get to choose our place of dining.”

“Deal! Oh…” Damien hits a spot on his back that was definitely a tight knot, undoing it with ease. “Oh, right there…”

Damien continues to work on that spot until Erin is satisfied, moving on to other areas. 

Once Erin was fully lathered in sudsy soap, he began to rinse off. Damien begins to pour the wash onto himself, but Erin’s hands reach out, trying to return the favor.

“Here, it’s only fair if I give you a massage as well.”

“How generous of you. Please, by all means, massage away.” Erin moves aside Damien’s long hair, letting it drape over his shoulder and begins to work among his shoulders. He watches as his head tilts to the side and back a bit, sighing softly as his hands work.

He moves his hands further down, hitting as many areas as he can while trying to lather him in the wash. A sly grin forming on his lips, he reels his hand back and slaps one of Damien’s ass cheeks. Damien jumps, giving off a soft yelp, wildly spinning towards him. Erin laughs, wrapping his arms around himself. Damien’s hands go for his cheeks, giving them a good pinch. He continues to laugh, his hands grabbing the bottle of body wash, and applying it to Damien’s torso.

“That’s one way to get you to turn around.”

“You could have just asked! Silly man…” Damien pouts at first, but soon has a grin on his face, not able to help himself from chuckling as Erin continues to laugh. He lathers the wash onto his torso, moving his hands down and covering the rest of the areas. Once he’s done, Damien rinses off and begins to wash his hair using shampoo and conditioner. Erin does the same, and soon the two are clean from head to toe. They step out, landing on the rug before the tub, and Damien hands Erin a towel.

They dry off and return the towels to the towel holder then make their way back into the bedroom. They redress, and Damien takes the strap-on into the bathroom, placing it in the sink. Once that’s done, the two exit the room where Lucien stands, a clenched fist in the air. His hand begins to move down but he stops in his tracks, staring at them wide eyed.

“Were you two just-”

“Son! D-did you need something?” Damien stammers out. Lucien rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“Okay, first of all, gross. Second of all, I wanted to know if I could get more soup. And where’s the cold medicine at, I can’t find any in the medicine cabinet.” Damien begins to usher his son away and down the stairs. Erin calls out to him indicating he’ll wait in the library and heads inside the room.

He goes over to the large window, looking out. He sees the backyard filled with beautiful, blooming flowers, including the newest addition of his favorites: honeysuckle. Ever since he told him his favorite flower, Damien has made it a mission to grow more.

He’s able to see Craig’s yard from here as well, and notices him doing push ups. It still baffles him to this day how much he’s changed. But, he’s proud of his friend. He thinks he should send him a message and hang out with him soon.

He moves over to the display of butterflies, admiring them. It was a fascinating hobby, one he never really thought about or even having known anyone with the interest. He was honestly a bit nervous to actually learn about it from Damien, but he did have a curiosity about this type of art. And, the more serious he got with Damien, the more he wanted to connect with him on different levels.

The door creaks open and the sound of footsteps approaching enter his ear. Arms wrap around his waist and soft lips press on his neck, sending small shivers running up and down his spine. He turns his head, face-to-face with Damien, giving him a small peck on his lips.

“Hey, Dames. Got your son all taken care of?”

“Mhm. Poor thing came down with a nasty cold. Luckily I was able to work from home last night when he had a high fever. He was unable to leave his bed at all. It seems to be calming down now, considering he’s up and about again.”

“Ah, that explains why he’s home from school today. He’s got a great dad taking care of him.” He sees a light red tint spread on his cheeks, the corners of his lips turning upwards. “If it’s okay for me to ask, how did your son handle the information about your trans… transitioning? That’s the right word, right?”

“Yes, transitioning is correct. And as for my son…” Damien loosens his hold on Erin, walking over to the window, peering out. “He handled it rather well. I was terrified to let him know what I was going through and what I wanted to do, but… He’s been there for me since the beginning, and encouraged me to go forth with the surgery. He said he just wants me to be happy…”

Erin looks over to Damien, and notices a tear forming at the corner of his eye. He joins his side, wiping the tear away with the back of his finger.

“I’m glad to hear that. He really is a good kid deep down.”

“He is… I’m so proud of him.” The two gaze at the window in silence for a moment. Occasionally, a bird or butterfly passes through the garden. After a moment, Damien speaks up, “How are you processing everything? I suppose I never really asked.”

“Oh, I think I understand where you’re coming from. If I’m being honest, I don’t think I have the greatest grasp on the concept, but I understand that you identify as a man and I respect that in its totality. If you’re okay with it, I did have another question specific to the topic.”

“I don’t mind, I appreciate that you want to learn more about me. Go ahead and ask.”

“Well… I…” He pauses for a moment, trying to be delicate with his word choices. He didn’t want to offend Damien in any way, but he was also trying to better understand everything. “I guess I was curious as to why you wanted me to… insert myself into your vagina? I’m sorry, I guess it’s rude to ask…”

Damien laughs, surprising Erin.

“I see. You view gender as black and white, correct? Vagina means female, penis means male in your eyes. Thing is, I, and many other individuals, don’t view it as such. While I indeed want to get bottom surgery, it is not because I believe my vagina makes me less of a man. But, it is more about how I wish to see my body. I have a vagina, and I would like to use it for the time being. Does that clear it up for you?”

Erin nods, trying to open his mind up to this new world being presented. It wasn’t easy for someone of his age to change his way of thinking, and he felt ashamed that Damien was able to guess correctly how he had been viewing gender. Though, Damien was opening this door that contained a wealth of information for him, and he was eager to learn it and to do whatever it took to keep his boyfriend’s respect.

“Thank you. I’m sorry if it was insensitive to ask…”

  
“Nonsense. The fact that you’re willing to ask shows me that you’re willing to grow and adapt. And I appreciate it. I love you for it.” Stunned, Erin remains in place as Damien leans forward, placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you for being patient with this old man. Just let me know if I’m ever insensitive about something.” Erin turns to him, patting his stomach. “I think I’m ready to head out for lunch now, if you are.”

The rest of the day consisted of a nice lunch outing, taking a stroll around the cemetery, and then a home cooked dinner, courtesy of Damien. When the night came to an end, Damien offered to let Erin stay the night, which Erin happily accepted.

The two bundle up together on the couch, putting on a movie on tv. A romantic comedy, picked by Erin, plays. The two share a fleece black fleece blanket that’s decorated in different colored bats patterned along its surface. As the movie plays, the two hold hands, covered by the blanket.

In between them, resting in the blanket, is a bowl of popcorn. They each grab a piece, occasionally feeding one another, as they enjoy the movie. When the movie concludes, Erin fixes up the couch, folding the blanket up neatly as Damien places the empty bowl into the sink.

The two head upstairs, trying to be quiet as they pass Lucien’s room, making their way to the master bedroom. Erin strips down to his underwear, folding his clothes neatly and laying it on the edge of the bed. It drapes over the bed post, and Damien chuckles at the sight.

“That’s your comfort level when you go to bed?”

“Well, no, I do have some jammies at home, but I’m feeling too lazy to hop back over.” Damien gives off a hearty laugh, patting his shoulder. When he calms down, he begins to undress, completely removing all his clothing. He hangs the cloak on a hanger, placing it into a closet. He places the other clothing into a clothes basket then gets settled into bed, pulling the sheets over him.

“This is my comfort level. Hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Bother me? Hardly. If you get cold, you can just shimmy up to me.” Erin grins, joining Damien. The two chuckle, wrapping arms around one another and snuggling close. Erin can feel Damien’s warmth emitting from his body, providing a nice source of comfort. He buries his face into Damien’s chest, sighing softly. “You’re so warm.”

“As are you.” He whispers, holding him closer. The two remain in each other’s embrace as they both lull off to sleep.


	7. Three Years

Time passes by, Erin occasionally visiting Amanda, spending time with Damien and sometimes his son, and hanging out with some of the other dads in the neighborhood. It’s nearing the third year anniversary of Erin and Damien’s relationship. Ever since Lucien went off to college, Damien has been alone in his large house. Erin remembers the time he brought up considering adopting from the dog shelter, but didn’t want to bring in one in the event Lucien visited home.

Thus, Erin attempted to give Damien a great time whenever they went out for dates or stayed at home to hang out. More importantly, Erin was contemplated more and more about the next big step in their relationship: marriage.

Though, the first thing he needed to do was acquire a ring and propose. And if accepted, then that chapter could finally open up. He just wondered if Damien was wanting to settle down.

Erin decides to hit up Craig and invite him to an outing to the mall so he could discuss this idea further with his closest friend. He sends a message to Craig, and is met with an immediate confirmation.

The two drive off together to the mall, which hasn’t changed much in the years that have passed. He remembers the first time he saw Damien, complaining at the goth store with a name that always seems to slip his mind. Looking back at that memory, he chuckles, comparing to the Damien he knows now. It wasn’t what he was expecting of his character at all when he actually began to get to know him.

“What’s so funny?” Craig’s voice interjects.

“Ah, sorry, we passed by that goth store and it brought back some fond memories.”

“Easy there, old timer. If you remember things too quickly, your brain might overload.” Craig laughs, and Erin elbows him in the side.

“Har har. We’re the same age, bro.”

“Yeah, but let’s be real. When’s the last time you had a proper workout?”

“I get plenty in the bedroom, thank you.” The two snort and laugh, having to hold their sides.

“Speaking of, how are things going with Damien? Still strong?”

Erin can’t help his lips stretching, practically going ear to ear. Craig notices, and he beams at him.

“It’s been great. Actually, I wanted to ask your opinion on something.”

“Yeah, lay it on me, bro.”

The two head over to a bench, taking a seat. Erin folds his hands in his lap, watching passerbys for a moment.

“So… I’m… actually thinking of proposing. Good or bad idea?” Craig stares at him, and begins to cheer. Erin blushes as he notices people looking over.

“Bro! That’s great! What the heck, man, of course that’s a good idea! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I dunno… I guess part of me is anxious about how he would respond…”

“Come on. He would have dumped you by now if it wasn’t working.”

“Gee, thanks.” Craig laughs, giving him a playful slap on the back.

“I’m serious. Relationships lasting as long as your’s have are starting to become rare in this day and age. Did you pick out a ring yet?”

“No, that’s why I wanted to come by. And… I guess by that extent, if things go according to plan, would you be my best… bro?” Craig grins, slinging an arm around Erin’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug.

“Bro, of course I would. Hell, I would have been offended if you didn’t ask me.”

“You’ve been my best friend for years now, how could I not ask you? But, that’s only if Damien says yes…”

“You mean when Damien definitely, absolutely, without a doubt says yes.” Erin rolls his eyes, shoving Craig away and standing up.

“Okay, then, let’s go ring shopping.”

The two browse the stores until they find a jewelry store. It’s a bit high end, but Erin has been setting aside some funds in cases of emergencies, weddings, or even emergency weddings. He has a bit he can put down, he just needs to find the right ring.

He searches for a good thirty minutes and sighs. Craig bounds over to him noticing his distressed expression.

“What’s up, bud?”

“It’s just… I don’t mean to be picky, but… None of them really scream ‘Damien,’ you know?” Craig rubs the back of his neck, nodding, but not certain he follows.

“Want to try another store?”

“No… I think I need a different approach. One that matches Damien… Ugh. Like getting something custom made… Is that possible here?”

“Hm, probably not at a chain store like this. I might have an idea, though. Check it out.” Craig whips his phone out, and goes to an app Erin has never seen before. The homepage shows a bunch of artistry goods, ranging from clothing to accessories, including rings.

“Whoa… How have I not seen this till now? I could sell my work here?”

“Yeah, man. I’m surprised you haven’t scooped this out yet. It would be perfect for you. But, anyways, what kind of ring did you want?”

“It has to be in the style of a Victorian era ring. It’s something he’s passionate about and I want to see if I can get one that’s within that style.”

“Gotcha. One second.” Craig looks up the keywords and plenty of hits populate. They scroll through the images until Erin stops him.

“Wait. That one. That’s it.” Erin points to a gold band ring, with etchings on the outside that look like the tracings of leaves or flora. There was a large dark stone with traces of red embedded into the ring. He notices that the seller offers customization, and he knows exactly what he wants added. He gives Craig the instructions and Erin pays for the ring through the app. It’ll arrive in exactly one month, right before their third year anniversary date.

“Time to celebrate. You want to grab some pasta?”

“God, yes, let’s go.”

It’s been a month, and Erin’s watching tv on his couch when he hears a knock on his door. He tries to play it cool, giving it a good few minutes before it springs off the couch and scrambling to the door. He opens it, seeing a box sitting on his welcome mat, and takes it inside. He wastes no time in getting it opened, and after shifting through a pile of packing peanuts, sees a smaller box with the seller’s logo.

He opens that box and inside it is ANOTHER box, but this time, it’s the ring box. He opens it up and it takes all the strength in him not to tear up. It’s absolutely perfect. Exactly how it looked advertised. Best of all, the seller was able to get the customization done and it looked beautiful. Damien’s first initial was calligraphed in white on the bloodstone gem. He couldn’t wait to propose, and he would just run over next door and do it at Damien’s doorstep. But, he wanted- no- needed the day to be perfect, to be special. It had been a long time since he had felt this way towards anyone. The last time he did was with Amanda’s mother, his wife…

He shook his head, running to his room and grabbing parchment, the inkwell, and quill, getting to work. He needed to invite Damien out, perhaps back to the cemetery where they had their second date? Or maybe a new location… Home?

He couldn’t decide, scribbling over words and starting over. He does this over and over until he finally decides on the perfect date, the one thing his mind kept coming back to: the garden.

It’s the place that made the most sense in his mind. Maybe a cheap move, but to him, that’s where it all really started. The beginning of a relationship that he never thought would happen. It was only right to bring it all back there again.

With that, he finalized his letter, placing it inside an envelope and sealing it shut with his wax insignia.

He dashed out of his room and out the door, and was relieved to see Damien’s car not in his driveway. He went up to the front door, slipping the letter in the slot. As he began to walk away, Damien pulled into the neighborhood and into the driveway.  _ Shit. _

Damien parks, then gets out of the car, a wide smile on his face upon seeing Erin. Erin gives him a wave, and he walks up to him pulling him into a hug then kissing him firmly on the lips.

“Erin! What brings you here?”

“I was uh… Just dropping something off for you. I don’t mean to cut you loose so soon, but I have some errands I needed to run and just wanted to drop it off before I got started.”

“Oh…” Damien seemed downcast at the answer, but Erin reassured him with a kiss.

“I know, I’m a bit of a tease today. But, I promise to make up for it tomorrow. You’ll see.” Damien chuckles, planting one more kiss before moving towards the door.

“I expect nothing less from you, dear. Until the ‘morrow, then.” The two wave goodbye and Damien disappears into his house, the door closing behind him. Erin quickly runs back to his house, getting more presentable from his casual attire of sweatpants and a tank top, and heads into his car to grab all the supplies he would need for tomorrow.

When he returns home, it has been several hours, but he has everything he needs. Now all he has to do is prepare and wait for tomorrow to arrive.


	8. The Proposal

Morning could not come soon enough, Erin barely getting any rest with how excited he was for the day to come. He runs over to the door, and sees that familiar envelope, tearing into it. Scanning the letter, he is elated to see that Damien is once again going to give him the whole day, taking time off work.

It was time to prepare, and he had already enlisted the help of both Amanda and Lucien to keep Damien away from the house so he could get to work.

His phone buzzes, and he checks it. There is a text from Amanda, and he reads it. Everything is going according to plan, she is on her way along with Lucien to take Damien out for a bit to give him the time he needs to set up in the garden.

Her car drives up to Damien’s driveway, where Erin is waiting, and he waves at the two as they come to a stop. They get out, Lucien walking over to him, now overtowering him, hair tied up in a bun. He holds out his hand, and Erin takes it, the two of them shaking.

“I… can’t believe it’s happening. Honestly, I didn’t think you were ever going to go for it. But… Well, can’t say my dad didn’t do well for himself.” Lucien states, his cheeks beginning to turn rosy. Amanda grins, giving two thumbs up. “Anyways… Here’s a spare key, like you asked. I’ll make sure dad stays out of the way so you can do what you need to.”

“I’ll send you a text whenever we’re heading back, Pops. Good luck! I can’t wait to see the expression on his face!” Amanda chimes in as Lucien hands over a key to Erin. He takes it, and nods.

Damien is soon out the door, surprised to see the amount of people in his driveway. Though, the moment his eyes lands on Lucien, he immediately rushes over to him, swooping him into a big hug. Lucien hugs his father back, a rare soft smile on his face.

“Hey, dad, ready to head out?”

“Yes, Amanda, too?”

“Uh-huh. I’m the driver for today. And boy do I got destinations in mind.” They begin to make their way into the car, minus Erin. Damien, as he’s stepping in, stops and gives him a puzzled expression.

“Aren’t you coming along, dear? I thought we were spending the day together.”

“Ahh, yeah, you see… Some work stuff came up super last minute, but I’ll be able to clear it in a few hours. We’ll have time to hang later, if that’s okay?”

“Of course. Good luck, and we will see you soon.” Erin waves as Damien enters the car, shutting the door, and Amanda drives them away. The moment he can no longer see the car is when he sprints to his house first, grabbing his supplies, then running straight back to Damien’s door, unlocking it and beelining for the garden.

Panting, gets straight to work. He notices the gargoyle statue he accidently knocked over and busted, still having not confessed to it. Then, he makes quick work by setting up in the area he recalls standing the first time the two conversed there. At this point, many honeysuckles have been growing there, along with many other types of flowers. He lays out a long, black runway rug, beginning to scatter red rose petals on and around it.

Numerous candles in different colored glass vases of differing sizes are trailing along, and he keeps them unlit until he gets confirmation of the group returning. He sets up a small speaker system that hooks up to his phone, and he’s got a playlist at the ready. Luckily, with the help of Amanda, he was able to do a small test run with it and has it going.

The volume at first is quite loud, startling him. He lowers the dial, getting it to a suitable level. The playlist plays classical music, all composed within the Victorian era. There are a few pieces on the list that he actually enjoyed, favoriting them on his music app of choice.

The speaker plays off his phone’s message chime, and he goes to check it. Amanda is wanting confirmation and Erin gives her the go ahead. He’s ready for Damien.

Erin stands there at the end of the trail of candles, petals and the rug, nervously fidgeting in place. Within moments, he hears the sound of a car pulling up, its engine running, then stopping. The sounds of doors opening and closing echo out, and his stomach begins to tie into multiple knots.

But, when the door to the backyard opens, and Damien steps through, it’s like time itself has stopped. Damien stares at the scenery in absolute awe. And when their eyes meet, they both give each other the biggest, warmest smile they’ve ever given.

  
Damien walks calmly towards Erin, the petals pushes aside by hs steps and the flames flickering. Erin can see tears begin to well up at the corner of his eyes, and for a moment, notices a glimpse of Amanda and Lucien peeking from the door.

When Damien reaches him, he begins to tremble in place lightly.

“What’s all this, dear?” Erin nervously takes a hold of one of Damien’s hands, rubbing his thumb over the backside. The last time he felt this way was when he proposed to his then girlfriend at the time, Amanda’s mother.

“Damien… I wish I had the right vocabulary to describe all the ways you have made me feel these past few years I’ve known you and been with you. Honestly, I didn’t think I would find love again in my life, but you’ve proved me wrong.” Damien gives a small chuckle, a tear rolling down his cheek. Erin brushes it away before continuing.

“I thought that after I had Amanda and was raising her by myself that she would be all that I would need. I didn’t realize just how alone I was until I wasn’t anymore. And the time that I’ve gotten to spend with you, to learn and to grow with you, the more I appreciate moving here and being able to get to where we are today. So…”

He gets onto one knee, still holding onto Damien’s hand as he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out the ring box. Damien’s other hand automatically goes to his lips, more tears beginning to roll down his cheek. He opens up the box, revealing the ring and Damien gasps.

“Damien, I love you so much. Would you do the honors of marrying me?” Erin nervously croaks out. His eyes begin to form tears as well, and he glances over once more to see Amanda and Lucien both gritting their teeth in anticipation.

  
“Yes, yes, of course I would, Erin!” Erin slips the ring out of the box and onto Damien’s finger, then is brought up to his feet with Damien’s help as he is pulled into a deep kiss.

  
The two at the door begin to whoop and cheer, running over to them clapping. They wrap their arms around the two, and the newly formed family begin to laugh together.

In the evening, Lucien brings in some take out: a fine Italian dinner consisting of garlic bread sticks, a large serving of spaghetti and meatballs, and some tiramisu and cheesecake for dessert. Damien and Erin sit together on the couch, where they both adorn engagement rings on their fingers. Damien, too, was considering proposing, and had actually had a ring prepared a month ago. Erin wears the ring on his finger, and it matches in color of the ring he got for Damien, and the design is simple, and yet fancy. It has etchings of a band on the top and bottom with swirls protruding out from them. There was even an engraving inside, listing their anniversary date.

After everyone has had their fill and are having light conversation, Damien changes the subject.

“So, Erin… I know you don’t like talking about it much nor do you fancy the idea but… Perhaps we could invite your parents?”

Amanda whips her head back and forth between the two, as Lucien drinks a glass of water nonchalantly.

“Ah… I had a feeling that was going to be brought up. You know I would love to have my mom, but my father is… Well…”

“I know… Please, would you be willing to try? I would love to finally meet him face to face as well. It only seems appropriate since we’re going to be wed.” Erin sighs, trailing a finger around the rim of his glass. His face is turned towards Damien’s, whose hand guides him.

“Erin…”

“Okay… Okay… I know how much it would mean to you… I’ll… have to call my mom and get things arranged for us to visit them. Just… be warned, my father is… brutally honest about his feelings.” Damien smiles, peaking his lips softly.

“I appreciate it. It does mean a lot to me, thank you… Anyways…” They go back to their previous conversation, but Erin zones out.

He hasn’t really spoken to his father, not really in a way he would consider a heart-to-heart. His mother is the only one that has ever tried to keep the relationship between the two steady, but even that is beginning to wane.

He grows anxious at the thought of taking Damien and Lucien to meet his father. His mother had already met them, and they were received with a warm welcome. His father would be an entirely different story, and he wasn’t ready to go through that all over again. Though, he knew it was important, not just for Damien, but for himself. This could finally make or break his relationship with his father once and for all.

He just needed to make that damn phone call.


	9. Conversation

Erin fidgets with the engagement ring on his finger as he waits for Amanda to arrive. He wears a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, a style that took him much deliberating before he finally settled on it. 

It had been a week since the proposal and today was the today to take his new family to his parents. He would give anything to avoid the situation. He seriously considered rescheduling but he heard the sound of the door knob jiggling and the door opening.

There stood Amanda, and she ran over to her dad giving him a hug. He tensed up a bit, but hugged her back. When she backed away, she had a frown on her face.

“Dad… Come on. Gotta get your head in the game”

“Sorry, kiddo, I know… It’s just… He can be so…” She pats his shoulder nodding.

“Come on, dad… Let’s go get Damien and Lucien.”

Erin drives them over to Damien’s driveway, and the two leave the house, heading to the car. Erin notices that Damien, instead of his usual Victorian outfit, is instead in his usual work wear. His hair is tied up in a ponytail, he’s got his big rimmed glasses on, and black slacks with a dark blue polo top. When Damien gets into the passenger seat, Erin looks him up and down.

“Ah, I’d rather not make things more complicated for you than necessary.” Damien explains, as though having read his mind. Erin becomes more downcast.

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks. I would rather you be comfortable and happy.”

“I am. It’s fine, dear.” Damien smiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Erin sighs softly, and nods, pulling out the driveway and setting off for their destination.

When they finally pull into the driveway of his parent’s house, an hour of driving past, they all shuffle out of the car and head to the door.

After a few knocks, the door swings open, and there stands a small woman. She had a few silver hairs in her blonde hair, wore a light pink blouse, and beige capri pants. She had on some slip-on white shoes and hugged Erin tightly, giving him multiple kisses on his cheeks.

“My sweet boy! Come in, come in. And look at the rest of you, my goodness! Come now, I’ve got lunch set out and ready. Come in!” Damien smiles, giving Erin’s mother a hug as Erin walks inside, heading for the kitchen. As Damien introduces Lucien to her, Erin takes a look around. 

Not much has really changed since he lived there as a teen. Things are still spotless and clean as always. He begins making himself a plate with the nice spread his mom made for everyone.

Damien walks in, gazing around.

“Wow… This place is so lovely. And you grew up here. No wonder your house is so clean all the time.” Erin chuckles at the comment, handing Damien a clean plate.

“Eh, I guess I picked up a skill or two here.”

The kids soon come in, joining their parents at the spread and grabbing food for themselves. They all sit at the dining table and soon Erin’s mom walks in.

“So, where’s father at, mom?”

“He’ll be here soon. He’s just finishing up some work at the neighbor’s.” She pats his hand, and eating and conversation flow.

“So, Letty, how have you been since we last had lunch?”

“Oh, Damien, I’ve been just fine, thank you for asking. And you, dear? Still packing in all those hours?”

“Yes, ma’am. I have been working hard to set aside some savings.” The two smile as they talk to one another, and it comforts Erin a bit. When the front down opens up, the comfort scatters and Erin is left with dread.

Stepping into the kitchen wearing a love sleeved button up plaid shirt and dirty blue jeans with dark work boots is Erin’s father. Erin doesn’t look over to his dad, but Amanda is at her feet and running over to him to give him a hug.

“Oho, look at you, dove. So big. I remember when you were barely reaching my knees.” She grins.

“Watch out, I’m almost taller than you, poppop.”

“That you are.” She returns to her seat and he goes to grab his plate, getting himself a helping of everything. He sits directly across Erin, next to his wife, but the two never meet eyes. Tension begins to build, and the once lively conversation slowly begins to die and fade away.

Erin’s father clears his throat, finally turning to Damien.

“So. You’re Erin’s new, ah…” He glances over to Letty, who gives him a soft, but stern look. “Ah… Boyfriend?”

“Yes. We’ve been together for a little over three years now. My name is Damien. And this is my son, Lucien.” Damien gives his warmest, shyest smile as he gestures to Lucien, with Erin’s father grunting.

“Name’s George. Nice to meet you and your boy. I guess, ah… You and Erin bonded over separating from previous wives or…?”

Erin sets his fork down, his attention now on Damien. Damien is still level headed, calm and steady.

“Actually, I’m the one that gave birth to Lucien.”

“Huh? Are you pulling my leg?”

“No. Biologically, I was born female. I identify as a man now.”

George is now looking at Erin, and Erin makes the mistake of locking eyes with him.

“What is he talking about? Is this a prank?”

“No, George, it’s just as Damien said.” George grumbles, taking a bite out of his food. There is silence for a moment. But only for a short moment.

“I still don’t understand you, Erin. I thought you were done with that… phase of your’s?”

And there it was again. Erin knew this would come up once again. He sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

“Amanda, think you could show Lucien around the house a bit?”

Amanda nods and the two scoot their chairs back, and exit. Lucien is content with continuing, but Amanda grabs his arm, ushering him to keep quiet and they hang out of sight but within ear shot.

“Now, George…” Letty begins, but Erin’s back at it.

“Mom, it’s fine. Go ahead. Tell me what phase you are referring to, George.”

“You know, the whole… interested in men… thing… And here you’re saying boyfriend, but I’m hearing woman and what am I to make of it?”

“It’s not a phase to be bisexual, George. Damien is a man that I’m going to marry, that’s all you have to wrap your head around. Why is that so difficult? I did it. Why can’t you? Why do we have to have this same overdone conversation over and over?”

“I just thought with you marrying Sylvia and having Amanda that you had put it aside…” Erin sighs, and a hand clasps around his. He follows the source to see it’s Damien’s. He gives him a soft smile, squeezing his hand. He turns back to his father.

“I never stopped being interested in men just because I started a family. Sure, for a while it was just ‘Manda and I, but that didn’t mean I was done with my attraction to men. And what does it matter? Why can’t I find happiness with any person I feel deeply connected with?”

Erin stops, returning his gaze to Damien. Damien is still smiling, and he can see the light glistening in his eyes.

“George, please…” Letty starts up again. She now takes Erin’s other hand giving it a soft squeeze. George sighs, rubbing his temple.

“I let you dye your hair. And you still have it dyed, for that matter... Let you take all those art classes that you wanted. I let you have girlfriends and boyfriends alike. I never stopped you from doing anything.”

“But you never approved of any of it. And you never at least tried to understand. I don’t understand why you’re frustrated with me.”

“I’m done talking about this.” George stands up suddenly, and storms out the backdoor connecting. Erin sighs deeply, lowering his head. His hands are squeezed and his mom’s arms are wrapped around Erin.

“Sorry, hunny… I think he’s been coming around to it more… I think it was just a lot for him to process all at once. Go after him.”

“No, I think we’ve overstayed our welcome.”

“Erin.” Damien calls out to him. Erin lifts his head up, facing Damien. His expression is serious, and those dark eyes of his bore into his very soul. “Go talk to him. This could be the make or break point that you were looking for.”

Erin stands, and heads outside. He sees George is sitting on a stump, gazing out over the lake that sits behind the house. He approaches him, sitting by him on the grass.

The two gaze out at the lake, the sunlight reflecting off the dark blue water, giving it a sparkly sheen all across. There are a scarce few boats out, fishermen reeling and trying to catch their fish of the day.

“I… apologize. We always get into this bouts and it’s just embarrassing that we had to do it. Especially in front of my fiance.”

“No. You don’t need to apologize. And you shouldn’t.” George now turns to his son, clasping a hand on his shoulder. He never realized just how small his frame was in compared to his father. He was definitely closer in physique to his mother. That meant that his personality mostly came from his father.

“I just wish you loved me for who I was. I don’t know why you’re so uncomfortable with who I have become. I feel this is the best me I can possibly be, and I’m happy.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable, son, it’s…” George sniffles, and Erin sees for the first time in a long time a tear rolling down his father’s cheek. “Sorry, it’s… it’s just that I don’t know how to relate to you. You’re my only child and it feels like you and I never really bonded or connected. If ever. I love you, I truly do. I suppose I just… felt as though we lived in totally different worlds.”

He places his hand over George’s, unsure of how to make of all that he is hearing.

“You don’t need to relate to me. I just need you to be my father. Just be happy that I’m happy. That’s all I want. I don’t care if we don’t share a single hobby. I just need you to respect my decisions.”

“I do, son. I’m just an old dog, not fit for this changing world.” Erin laughs, surprising his father.

“I thought I was, too. You think I knew how to handle everything that happened in my life? All the things I learned? It’s a process. Honestly, if you’re willing to at least try to be more accepting of me and my new family, then…” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small envelope addressed to his parents. He hands it over to George, who opens it up, pulling out the small letter inside. He reads it over, wiping a tear away from his eye.

“You… are inviting the both of us to your wedding?”

  
“Well, if you keep misbehaving, mister, I’ll tell mom you’re banned.” George gives a big belly laugh.

“Can… can you explain it to me?”

“Explain what?”

“Just… everything. I… I do want to try and understand.” Erin’s shocked. When he was still living under their roof, it seemed like his father resented every facet of his life. The only approval he got was when he married Sylvia and had Amanda.

“Okay, well… It’s going to take a bit of time if you need me to walk you through everything, but… I’m willing to if you are.”

“Don’t hold back, son.”

Damien and Letty are still at the dining table, giving one another worried looks. Though, the backdoor slings back open, and the two walk in, both smiling and with puffy, red eyes.

“Think we’ve held you all hostage for long enough, huh?”

“Yeah, we’ll start heading back. The kids probably have some homework to do.” The two shake hands, then go in for an embrace. Letty gasps softly, and she beams. Damien stands, approaching George with a hand extended.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, sir.” George takes it, giving it a firm shake.

“Thank you for coming. Glad to finally meet you. Look after my boy and his girl for us.” Damien, too, beams, and the two shake hands once more before the group begin to huddle towards the door. They all give goodbyes, hugs, kisses, and they depart in the car, heading back to the cul-de-sac.

“How did it go, dad?”

“I’m guessing you two heard everything that happened.” Amanda shrugs and Lucien peers out the window, watching the trees pass by.

“Well… Dad wanted me to just… sit down and talk it through with him. Before, he was pretty stubborn on listening. Just too much pride. But, I think now that’s much older, he’s realized a lot of things that he had firm stock in just don’t add up anymore.”

“I’m guessing the colored hair is still baffling.” Amanda chides. Everyone laughs.

“Obviously. Doing colors that are just not born on one’s head can never be accepted. Other than that, he seems okay now. With… everything. Well, I think he’s still getting a hold on everything. But, it’s a start.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Did you give them the invitation?” Damien asks, rubbing Erin’s arm.

“Yup. He was glad to get it. I warned him if he tried anything at the wedding that he would get the boot. Hopefully if he does show up he’ll behave himself.”

Damien smiles, nodding. There is nothing but the sounds of the radio playing filling the car. The occupants all focused on the world that passes them by.

“You really stood up for yourself and my dad. Thanks. I… have a lot more respect for you as a new dad figure in my life.” Lucien muses out, softly, but strong enough for all to hear. Damien can’t keep his smile down, glancing over his shoulder to nod at his son. It’s touching, considering how the two first met back at the high school and how he had kept him from Amanda’s classroom. The two were growing closer, and he hoped that he could really prove to be a good figure in Lucien’s life along with Damien.

Everyone gets back home and Erin eagerly agrees to let Amanda and Lucien have his house for the night so that Damien and he can be alone. They make their way to the master bedroom, and Damien pushes Erin onto the bed when he is backed into it. He climbs onto him, kissing him deeply. Their lips part, tongues greeting one another for a brief moment before Damien pulls away.

“I love you, Erin.”

“I love you, too-” And Damien’s lips are on his once more, kissing him a bit more roughly and more deeply. When they are apart again, Damien sits up, pointing over to the side dresser where Erin knows the small lube bottle lies.

“Are you up for-”

“I never thought you’d ask. Let’s do it.”


	10. The Thralls of Passion

Erin isn’t quite sure what it was as he began to lift Damien’s polo shirt off, tossing it to the side. There was something within him that made him feel more powerful. Perhaps being able to meet his dad head on and finally convey to him his thoughts and emotions after all those years gave him this energy he didn’t even know he could still possess. Whatever it was, it was assisting him in getting Damien and himself naked, with their lips continuously meeting for a passionate connection.

Erin finds himself flat on his back with Damien straddling his hips. As always, Damien’s personality in bed got him excited and he loved the stark contrast between how much of a gentleman he usually is and how much of a dominating force he is in private. Damien’s hands wrap around Erin’s now erect cock, stroking him. He sighs softly, tilting his head to the side as his hands reach for Damien’s waist. 

They move up and down, sending shivers up and down Damien’s spine as his fingers graze over the skin so softly, so decadently, and so sensually. Damien, too, gives out a quiet sigh, beginning to rub Erin’s shaft against his opening. Erin bit down on his bottom lip. Damien knew it drove him crazy when he did that. If Damien wanted this to be a quickie, he was going to get one unless he acted.

It was a power game that he wanted to play, and he was invigorated. Erin, gripping Damien’s hips, threw him down onto the mattress, his hands now pulling apart his legs so his lips could plunge down onto his vagina. His tongue flicks out, gently going up and down so teasingly slowly, making sure to hit the clit each time. Damien gave out a low hiss, gripping Erin’s hair and giving it a tug.

“Don’t tease…” Damien croaks out, and Erin can’t help but smirk, going even slower. Damien whines softly, trying to grind against his mouth in an effort to get more. Though, when he did, Erin would just slow down even more, counteracting his movements. Kissing his clit, he stares up at him with hungry eyes.

“You love it when I tease you.” Wordlessly, Damien shoves Erin’s forward, his lips smashing against his vaginal lips. He dips his tongue into the opening, only allowing a bit in at a time, and going slowly at that. Damien tightens his grip on his hair, and it hurts to a point of spurring him on.

He decides that enough’s enough, and inserts two fingers in at once, his tongue joining them in thrusting repeatedly. Damien arches his back, groaning and panting. His other hand moves to one of Erin’s shoulders, where he grips it with the same force as the one tugging his hair.

And he continues to please and tease, inserting another finger and moving his tongue back to the clit to stimulate it more. Round and round, he flicks his tongue, sucks down and continues. Damien’s legs begin to close around Erin’s head, squeezing him firmly. It’s only when Damien finally releases his grasp on his head, tugging him up to his face does he get a chance to really breathe again. But it doesn’t last long as their lips are joining together, passionately entwined.

When they part, they’re both breathless, sweat rolling down their foreheads in tiny drops. Damien gives Erin one last kiss on the lips, then gives him his most sultry look yet. His eyes are clouded with lust and he can see his own reflection in them, lusting back with just as much fervor.

“I need you to sit on my face, but I need you to keep eating me out.” Not missing a beat, Erin immediately turns his body around, scooting his ass up to hover over Damien’s face. Damien’s hand is already on his cock as he lowers his face back down to his vagina, lips going straight for the clit. As he is mere inches away, his tip is enveloped in soft, moist lips, and it's quickly moved in. 

Erin moans as he reaches Damien’s clit, the vibrations spurring Damien and causing him to suck even harder. Erin’s tongue works on the clit, while Erin uses both hands to penetrate the vagina and the asshole. Damien’s body attempts to move up involuntarily, wanting to arch, but Erin has him pinned down firmly. He can only return the favor, pushing wet fingers into his asshole to stretch and play with.

Erin continues to thrust and play with Damien, but he can tell he won’t be able to withstand much more of what Damien is giving him. And he wants to last longer than he usually can, especially with how amazing he’s feeling. As though so much weight has been removed, he wants to incorporate that into his love making. If Damien keeps it up, though, he won’t have much more to share.

With that, Erin makes the tough choice of prying himself off and away from Damien’s mouth and hands. He pants, sitting on the bed and looking back at Damien. Damien merely smiles, though his eyes tell a different story. He’s seen that look before, and he knows that means he wants to get the strap-on out and stat.

“Wait. Let me go in you first.” Damien laughs, nodding.

“I know. I’m all yours.” Damien turns over, his stomach at first laying on the bed, but he arches himself in such a way that his ass sticks up. He tantalizingly sways it from side to side, giving himself a light slap on his cheeks. Erin positions himself right behind, gripping Damien’s waist with one hand while the other positions itself outside his vaginal opening. He thrusts in, causing Damien’s head to reel back as he moans out.

Erin doesn’t take long to get to a hard and fast pace, skin slapping against skin and the two of them moaning out together.

“Yes! Ah, Erin, I love it! More! More!” Erin’s cheeks grow red and he does as demanded, giving Damien more and more of him. He’s closer to the edge now, and it’s starting to physically torment him on how badly he just wants to release. But, he wants to be patient, wants to let Damien fuck him as well before it’s all said and done.

Pulling out, Erin scrambles over to the side table, yanking the drawer open and snatching the lube out. He pours the contents all over his fingers, slipping them into Damien’s asshole as he readjusts himself behind him. Damien moans, burying his face into the pillow as the lube trails down from his asshole and onto his vagina, dropping from there to the bed.

His cock against the entrance of his asshole, he continues to use his fingers to pry open the entrance, slowly pushing in. Damien clenches his pillow with a hand, the other immediately going towards his clit to toy with as Erin’s cock slowly fills up his asshole. Then, he begins to thrust, at first taking it slowly and gently, but getting back to speed when the muscles around his cock relaxed and eased more for him.

They’re both moaning, crying out each other’s names, and Erin is right there on the very cusp and he wants to just fill Damien. And he’s holding back that it really starts to hurt, but he can’t give in just yet. He wants Damien to finish him with his hand, or to be able to finish onto his chest.

Though with all the restraint, he could no longer hold it, and his seed filled Damien’s asshole. Damien groans softly, his fingers moving away from his clit waiting until Erin pulls out. Erin falls back, chest rising and falling harshly, more sweat produced on his forehead. He shuts his eyes, trying to steady his breathing, the bed beginning to move.

When he senses movement again, his legs are being pulled apart, and the wet, cold sensation of lube enters his asshole. He gasps quietly, before giving out a deep moan. His dick throbs, his juices dripping from it. The moment a hand is on it, he hisses. It’s still tender from his orgasm, but he has one last go in him.

Thrusting in, Damien begins to give the same passionate thrusting that Erin gave him, pumping his cock hard. He squirms in delight, unable to do much but try to push himself closer, lifting up his ass so he would go in deeper.

“Dames, fuck… I love when you fuck… me… Fu...ck…” The more he tries to speak, the more out of breath he gets, going silent all together. Though his silent wishes are heard, and Damien gives him all he’s got. He leans down, shoving his tongue into Erin’s mouth, getting a taste from both men, locked in a heated kiss.

Erin’s cock twitches, and jizz erupts, shooting straight into Damien’s stomach. The two moan into each other’s mouths, and as the thrusting slows to a halt, the device is removed not only from his asshole but from Damien’s person, landing on the floor.

He collapses down next to him, and the two lie there for a moment. The sounds of heavy breathing fill the room, until finally, the two look at one another, and begin to kiss once more. When they part, their lips smile, and they both laugh.

It’s as though they finally got out everything that was bogging them both down. Both so free and so light. And they were so happy. So, so happy that things turned out better than expected, especially after a rocky start. Eventually, they both make their way to the bathroom, cleaning each other off, the harness finding itself back into the sink. When they’re dry, the go back to the bed, and Damien tears the top sheet off, letting it crumple to the floor.

“What’s that for?” Erin asks. Damien chuckles.

“I didn’t want us sleeping with a dirty sheet.”

“Hey, we’re not dirty.” Damien laughs, wrapping his arms around Erin’s slim waist, his lips kissing from his neck down to his shoulder. He holds him close, embracing him warmly, burying his face into his shoulder. Erin lavishes the top of Damien’s head with kisses of his own, his arms wrapping around the slender man’s back.

“I love you, Erin. I’m so happy to be with you… And to finally call you my future husband.” Erin can’t help but blush, and he gets a big, silly grin on his face. It’s been years since he has achieved this level of happiness, and he got so giddy from it all.

“And I love you, too, Damien. I can’t wait to marry you...”

“Till death do us part.”

The two men join each other in bed, naked, locked in an embrace, drifting off to sleep together.


End file.
